


Rumblings

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Decapitation, Developing Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Present Tense, Sad Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: “And for once he’s silent, staring at a broken bird.”Crypto nearly dies thanks to various shenanigans, and Mirage isn’t happy about it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Rumblings

Before the moment occurs, everything is normal. Mirage is kicking butt and taking names, laughing his way through the Games. Crypto trails after him, silently rolling his eyes. Wraith brings up the rear, sniping those the boys don’t see.

They get into an intense firefight with Bangalore and Lifeline. Mirage misses two shots and Lifeline hits him once. She falls to a headshot from Wraith as Crypto chases after Bangalore.

The rockets fall and explode. Wraith and Mirage dive to safety, Crypto pushing through the carnage. Bangalore peaks out from behind a tree and fires.

The bullets hit him square in the chest. Crypto falls and Wraith winces.

Except the void doesn’t swallow him up. Crypto remains corporeal. Bangalore’s brow creases and she walks over. Then the military veteran gasps. 

There’s blood on his jacket, his shirt. Crypto lies dead to the world. Something is wrong.

“Crypto?” Mirage peeks out of cover. Bangalore glances up at him but doesn’t shoot. She looks worried. “Crypto!”

He rushes over and feels for a pulse. Then Mirage lets out the most ungodly scream, scooping Crypto into his arms. Bangalore and Wraith rush after him as a drop ship descends.

“Don’t die on me, Crypto,” the trickster mutters under his breath. Worried tears stream down his face.

The doctors rush him into surgery. Mirage paces, Wraith in a nearby chair. Bangalore’s on the phone with Lifeline, trying to get information. They’re all so worried and yet, time drags on.

Crypto survives, somehow. Mirage brakes to a stop when the doctor tells them. He nearly gives her a hug, Wraith breathing a sigh of relief. Bangalore tells Lifeline and hangs up.

“I’m gonna talk to the Syndicate and see what those bastards know.” She pats Mirage on the shoulder and heads out. Wraith nods.

“I think I’ll head out too. Leave you alone.” And she does.

Mirage doesn’t know what to expect. He’s been in hospitals, he’s seen gunshots wounds before...but his brain suddenly isn’t working. He can’t process what happened.

Crypto was actually shot. He nearly died. It shouldn’t be possible, and yet, it is. Mirage follows the doctor down the hall, lost in thought.

His room is dark and depressingly gray. Crypto lies in bed, tubes in his arms and nose. Mirage sinks into a chair. He feels a pit in his stomach. And for once, he’s silent, staring at a broken bird.

“Crypto, I don’t know if you can hear me.” Mirage scoots his chair forward. “But I feel responsible for this. I am so, so sorry, man.” He leans over to give the unconscious man a hug.

Something’s off. Mirage sees stitches in Crypto’s neck. They’re haphazard, too, not the work of a doctor.

Of course. His stabilization chip. All Apex competitors get them. They ensure revivals occur, not death. And someone removed Crypto’s.

Mirage hears something. He looks up and sees Revenant down the hall. There’s an unreadable expression on the simulacrum’s face.

Something in him snaps. For the first time in a long time, Elliott Witt is angry.

Revenant goes back to his quarters disappointed. The idiot skinsuits saved Crypto. Oh, well. There’s always tomorrow.

He steps into the charging station and shuts his eyes. The dock whirs for a couple of minutes.

Then Revenant is forced out of it and his neck snaps. His head falls to the ground, sparking and hissing. His body joins it a few seconds later.

The next morning, Crypto has a meeting with the doctors. He walks (or limps, more accurately) down the hallway a couple of times. His chest hurts.

Eventually, he gets back to his room. Crypto props the door open and finds he has a visitor.

Mirage is sitting on the windowsill. He stares out at the clouds, not looking Crypto’s way. The light profiles his face.

“You’re alive.” There’s a strange bite to his tone. Crypto nods.

“The doctors said you carried me in here. Probably wouldn’t have survived otherwise.”

“That’s good.” Mirage turns to look at him. His eyes hold a look of sorrow.

“What happened, Elliot?” He doesn’t answer. Instead, Mirage gets up. He leaps across the room, pulling Crypto into a hug.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He buries his head in the man’s cardigan and doesn’t let go.

Mirage stays at the hospital. He helps Crypto with the new exercises. They don’t say much, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Wraith and Bangalore drop by to visit. They find the two men curled up in bed, fingers interlaced.


End file.
